Date A Live:Tập 5 Chương 5
Chươnng 5: Ánh sáng chia cắt Ngọn gió Phần 1 Khu rừng phân chia phía Bắc và phía Nam đảo Arubi bị rung chuyển bởi chấn động do cơn cuồng phong gây ra. Những mầm và lá cây xanh mởn mới nhú bị cuốn lên không trung theo vòng xoáy, bị nghiền nhỏ tựa như trong một chiếc máy xay vậy. Cây cối bật gốc, bị gió quăng quật, đẩy đi chẳng khác gì những viên đạn được bắn ra từ một khẩu súng. Đây thực sự là một cuộc phô bày sức mạnh của những kẻ nổi loạn. Khủng khiếp, tàn khốc, đó chính là những thứ mà ta có thể nhìn thấy được. Ai mà có thể tưởng tượng được lí do của trận cuồng phong đó là do trận chiến của hai cô gái kia chứ. “------Từ lâu ta đã luôn nghĩ về chuyện này! Ngươi luôn tự chuốc lấy gánh nặng cho bản thân và cố gắng chấp nhận nó!” Kaguya đẩy ngọn thương của mình khiến cho nó xoáy dữ dội như một cơn lốc xoáy, chĩa nó về phía Yuzuru và hét to. Đầu lưỡi thương rung dữ dội tựa như một chiếc máy khoan, xoay điên cuồng như muốn quét sạch mọi thứ trước mặt nó. “Phản đối. Yuzuru sẽ trả lại những lời đó cho Kaguya với một món quà được bọc trong bao bì và có thắt nơ………..!” Mặc dù bị cơn lốc do cây giáo của Kaguya gây ra đánh bạt nhưng nét mặt của Yuzuru vẫn giữ vẻ bình tĩnh. Cô thực hiện một chuỗi thao tác bàn tay trái của mình và sau đó, sợi xích trên tay cô tự xoay chuyển như một vật có ý thức riêng, vẽ ra một vòng tròn ma thuật trước mặt Yuzuru. Nó dễ dàng chặn đứng đòn tấn công của Kaguya, sau đó trở lại thành sợi xích bình thường và quấn quanh người Yuzuru. “Ngươi quá tốt bụng! Ta đã có ý nhường cho ngươi nhân cách chính thì ngươi nên nhận lấy nó!” “Từ chối. Ngay từ đầu Yuzuru đã chẳng hề muốn trở thành nhân cách chính” “……………, ngươi nghĩ ta đã bao nhiêu lần cố tình thua kia chứ!” “Phản đối. Yuzuru cũng vậy. Mặc dù Yuzuru đã nhiều lần có thể thua cuộc nhưng Kaguya đã khiến cho Yuzuru không muốn tấn công đáp trả khi đó.” “Yamai là vị vua của bão tố, người sẽ cuốn phăng mọi thứ cản đường mình! Chẳng phải ngươi là người thích hợp nhất sao!" “Từ chối. Điều đó là sai. Người có thể nhận được danh hiệu Yamai, chỉ có thể là Kaguya” “Uh, chẳng phải ngươi có thể bay nhanh hơn ta sao!” “Kaguya có nhiều sức mạnh Yuzuru” “Dù vậy, ngươi có phong cách tuyệt vời hơn ta!” “Kaguya có làn da tuyệt vời hơn!” “Nhưng ngươi xinh hơn!” “Từ chối. Yuzuru không thể công nhận điều đó. Dễ so sánh rằng Kaguya dễ thương hơn Yuzuru rất nhiều.” Sau khi phát ra một âm thanh chẳng rõ là giận dữ hay không, Kaguya cầm lấy lưỡi thương đang xoáy dữ dội của mình và lao vào Yuzuru, buộc Yuzuru đỡ bằng sợi xích của mình tạo nên một âm thanh chát chúa. Sức mạnh của cả hai là ngang nhau. Giây phút cuộc va chạm diễn ra, gió đánh bạt mọi thứ xung quanh và tấn công Shido. “Kuh…………………!” Shido co mình trong lúc đang đỡ Tohka, và cố gắng chống cự. Nếu như cơ thể của cậu không có sự bảo hộ của sức mạnh từ Tinh linh, có lẽ Shido đã bị những cơn gió cuốn đi từ lâu rồi. Cậu rất chắc chắn về điều đó bởi cuộc chiến giữa hai người đó quá thừa xung lực để gây thiệt hại khủng khiếp cho mọi thứ xung quanh. Mỗi khi hai Thiên Sứ va chạm vào nhau, những cơn gió mạnh lan tỏa ra xung quanh và đánh bật những gốc cây gần đó. Shido lắc đầu xua tan những suy nghĩ tạp nham ra khỏi đầu và chú ý vào cuộc chiến giữa hai người họ. Cậu cố gắng chống cự lại những cơn gió và đứng dậy. “Tại sao…” Kaguya muốn Yuzuru được sống, Yuzuru lại muốn Kaguya được sống. Cả hai người họ, mỗi người đều suy nghĩ cho người kia. Vì thế--họ sẵn sàng hi sinh mạng sống của chính mình cho người còn lại. Kể cả như vậy, tại sao. “Tại sao-----mọi việc lại trở nên như thế này…………..!!” Shido la lớn. Tiếng hét đó như muốn làm vỡ tan cổ họng cậu. “Dừng lại! Cả hai dừng lại! Chẳng phải cả hai người đều yêu quý nhau rất nhiều sao!” Cậu hét lên, nhưng chẳng có sự đáp lại nào cả. Có thể là do tiếng gió đã át đi tiếng hét của Shido hoặc do họ quá mải mê với việc tấn công và phòng thù, hay cũng có thể-------họ mặc kệ cậu ấy. Cậu không thể xác định được ai là ai nhưng, cho dù là Kaguya hay Yuzuru đi chăng nữa, cả hai đều vẫn đang tiếp tục trận chiến của mình. “Guh………….” Shido ôm mặt và nghiến răng. Cậu quá yếu đuối. Và sau đó------- “Shido! Cẩn thận! Có thứ gì đó đang tới!” Tiếng của Tohka vang lên từ bên cạnh khiến Shido giật mình. Sau đó cậu nhìn xung quanh-------và mở to mắt ngạc nhiên. “Cái……………” Chỉ trong chốc lát khi Shido đang mải quan sát Kaguya và Yuzuru… Khi cậu chú ý thì đã có khoảng mười vật thể mang hình dáng giống người xuất hiện bao quanh cậu và Tohka. Không------Không phải. Cơ thể chúng có phần đầu và ngực giống với cơ thể người nhưng hình thể cả hai hoàn toàn khác biệt. Chúng có một cơ thể gầy gộc và một cái đầu láng bóng tựa như cái nón bảo hiểm của dân đua xe. Khớp đầu gối của chúng xoay ngược hướng với khớp của con người, hai bàn chân cắm chặt xuống đất. Đối ngược với cơ thể là đôi tay to lớn mất cân xứng. Bao phủ toàn bộ tất cả các bộ phận đó là một lớp kim loại bóng loáng lạnh lẽo. Cậu cũng thấy những bộ phận trông giống CR-unit trên người nó. “Chúng, Chúng…………là gì vậy!” Shido rên rỉ. Cậu cảm thấy một nỗi sợ không rõ từ đâu xuất hiện khi những cỗ máy mang hình dáng giống người đang dần nới lại khoảng cách. “DD-007 ………………kể cả tôi có nói vậy thì cậu cũng chả hiểu đâu nhỉ?” Một cô gái bước ra từ phía sau chúng, trả lời câu hỏi của cậu. ---đó là người quay phim của đoàn, Ellen Mathers. “Ellen…….san?” “Nu, cô là…………….” Tohka và Shido cùng lúc cất tiếng, Ellen gật đầu vẻ mãn nguyện. “Cuối cùng thì cô cũng chịu đến một nơi không có người, Tohka-san. Có vẻ như có một tên không cần thiết ở đây nhưng---------nếu chỉ có vậy thôi thì chắc chẳng có gì phải lo nhỉ.” Cô ta nói khi nhìn thẳng vào Shido kèm theo một cái khịt mũi đầy ngao ngán. “Tuy nhiên, ta ngạc nhiên đấy. Ta không hề nghĩ hai người họ là Tinh linh.----------và hơn thế nữa, lại còn là mục tiêu chính của bọn ta, . Có vẻ như đây cũng bù đắp được phần nào tổn thất mà các ngươi gây ra." “Cái…………..” Shido tự dưng cau mày. ------cô gái này vừa gọi Kaguya và Yuzuru là . “Cô……….rốt cuộc cô là ai? Đừng nói với tôi cô là người của AST………….!?” “!, houu…………..” Ellen nhướn mày giống như đây là lần đầu tiên cô thấy thú vị khi Shido hét lên đầy căm ghét. “Cậu biết đội Anti-Spirit của JGSDF hử?. --------nhưng buồn thay, sai rồi” Cô vung tay khi nói như vậy . Ngay lập tức, các hạ thấp người rồi lao về phía Shido và Tohka. “Kuh--------“ Theo bản năng, Shido nhắm mắt lại nín thở. Nhưng, đã vài giây trôi qua, vẫn chưa có thứ gì đè lên người cậu. Cậu từ từ mở mắt và nghĩ rằng có gì đó không đúng, trước mặt cậu… “Mu…………..cậu ổn chứ, Shido” Khoác trên mình bộ Linh Trang bán phần xung quanh chiếc Yukata, Tohka ở đó và cầm thanh đại kiếm trong tay. Có vẻ như khi bọn bắt đầu lao tới; cô đã trích ra một lượng Maryoku được phong ấn trong người Shido, và sau đó đánh phăng bọn chúng ra với . Ellen ngạc nhiên và nhìn thích thú vào Tohka.. “-------. Quả đúng như ta đoán.” “uh, sao cô ta còn biết cả mật danh của Tohka…………..” Shido nheo mắt tỏ vẻ khó hiểu. Trong khi cậu phải dừng Kaguya và Yuzuru lại sớm nhất có thể, thì lại có thêm một kẻ thù tự nhiên ở đâu chui ra ngáng đường. Chẳng hề quan tâm đến Shido, Ellen với tay về phía Tohka. “Tohka-san. Ngươi có muốn về chung với ta không? Ta hứa ngươi sẽ nhận được sự ưu đãi tuyệt đối.” “-----Đừng có nói nhảm!” Vừa nói Tohka vừa chĩa thanh về phía Ellen. “Bình tĩnh Tohka, dùng để đối phó với một con người bình thường có chút hơi--------“ “Không phải đâu.” “Eh……….?” Sau khi trả lời câu hỏi của Shido, Tohka tiếp tục nhìn Ellen với ánh mắt nghi ngại. “Tớ đã chú ý ngay lần đầu tiên gặp cô ta. ------người phụ nữ này, tớ đã có ác cảm từ lâu. Đúng vậy………..cái cảm giác như hồi tớ đối mặt với AST, chỉ có điều cô ta toả ra nồng nặc hơn.” Có vẻ như Tohka đã đúng, Ellen mỉm cười. “Một phát hiện tuyệt vời.” Cô vung hai tay như đang trêu chọc Tohka. Ngay khi làm vậy, một làn khói trắng bao bọc toàn bộ cơ thể cô ta và khi nó tan đi, một bộ giáp chiến đấu kèm theo CR-Unit xuất hiện. Giáp chiến của cô ta khác so với AST. Nó bao phủ những bộ phận quan trong của cơ thể bằng những tấm kim loại. Và đặc biệt, nó có một thiết bị gì đó trông giống một thanh kiếm khổng lồ ở sau lưng, thu hút mọi sự chú ý. “! Cái…………….” “-----, đừng can dự vào. Ta muốn thử xem mà ta đã từng nghe mạnh đến mức nào.” Nói xong, cô ta rút thanh kiếm từ đằng sau ra, và ánh sáng bao bọc lấy toàn lưỡi kiếm. Như khiêu khích Tohka, *Gui*, cô ta hất tay trái và vẫy ngón tay... “Đừng khinh thường ta……………..!” Tohka hét lên, dậm đất và lao đến Ellen. Cô vung thanh lên và chém xuống đầu Ellen với tốc độ mà mắt thường không thể nhận thấy được. Nhưng-----Ellen dễ dàng chặn đứng nó lại với thanh kiếm cầm bằng một tay. “Vậy thôi á?” “Kuh………….!” Bực mình, Tohka vung thanh tới tấp. Tuy nhiên, mọi đòn tấn công đều bị thanh kiếm trong tay Ellen chặn đứng mà không hề để lại chút sứt mẻ. “Haaah!” “……………..” Sau khi đỡ một loạt các đòn tấn công, Ellen ra vẻ ngao ngán. “……………….Ngươi chỉ có thế thôi sao, ” “Cái-----Ngươi nói cái gì!?” “Ta đã phải dùng tới thanh rồi đấy, nhưng-------có vẻ như chẳng cần thiết. Thất vọng quá. Thôi kết thúc mọi chuyện ở đây đi.” Ellen vung thanh kiếm laze bự tổ chảng xuống Tohka. “Kuh------“ Tohka giương thanh chuẩn bị đỡ đòn tấn công. Nhưng------- “”Eh…………?”” Khoảnh khắc ngay sau đó, cả Tohka và Shido đều chết lặng. Thân của mà Tohka đưa lên đỡ đòn, vỡ tan thành từng mảnh vụn. “Cái…….gì------“ Sau đó, lực từ đòn đánh của Ellen tiếp tục hất vâng thân thể mảnh khảnh của Tohka đi. “Á hự………..!” Cơ thể của Tohka nảy trên mặt đất nhiều lần trước khi cô ngã sấp mặt xuống. Thanh giờ chỉ còn là những mảnh vụn đang biến thành những đốm sáng và tan vào không khí. “To,Tohka!” Shido hét lên, cậu lao về phía Tohka. Nhưng-------hai con xuất hiện và cản đường cậu. Có một vài con bắt đầu tập trung lại và hướng về Tohka. “Rách việc quá. Nhanh đánh ngất cô ta và mang tới ” Sau khi nói vậy, Ellen búng ngón tay và bộ giáp trên người biến mất ngay tức khắc. Có vẻ như đã mất hết hứng thú với Tohka, cô ta quay mặt đi và khoanh tay trước ngực. Nhưng, kể cả như thế, tình trạng khó khăn hiện tại vẫn không hề thay đổi. Hai con nhấc hai tay của Tohka lên và nâng người cô dậy. Một con khác đến trước mặt cô, từ từ với những cái móng vuốt lại gần trán Tohka. “Gu------aa………-------“ Tohka kêu lên đau đớn và cố gắng giãy giụa. “Tohka! Lũ khốn các ngươi đang làm gì vậy! Dừng lại, chết tiệt, mau tránh ra!” Kể cả cậu có hét to như vậy, hai con cản đường cậu vẫn không hề di chuyển. Bên kia, Tohka một lần nữa kêu lên những âm thanh đầy đau đớn. “Tohka-------!” Shido hét lên. Cảm giác đầy tội lỗi và bất lực lan tỏa trong cơ thể cậu. Đến cuối cùng, Shido vẫn không thể làm gì. Cả việc dừng Kaguya và Yuzuru, hay việc bảo vệ Tohka cậu cũng không thể. Sức mạnh phong ấn mà cậu đang giữ trong người, lúc này, là hoàn toàn vô dụng. Thứ duy nhất còn lại là khả năng hồi phục của Kotori và sự bảo hộ của Tinh Linh mà những người khác đã trao cho cậu. ---Đến cuối cùng, một lần nữa. Cậu mong muốn có một sức mạnh có thể cắt phăng bọn người máy này ra thành từng mảnh. Vì một vài lí do, khuôn mặt của Kurumi-----khuôn mặt của Tinh linh sẵn sàng giết người không vì lí do gì, đang chạy qua đầu cậu. Cảm giác khi đó, cảm giác bất lực khi mà cậu không thể làm được gì……….Nỗi ân hận vì không thể cứu Kurumi một lần nữa hiện diện trong đầu cậu. ---''đừng, mình không muốn như thế một lần nữa''. Shido nghe thấy một âm thanh kỳ lạ trong đầu mình. Mình không quan tâm nếu đây là cơ hội duy nhất trong đời, mình không quan tâm nếu mình chỉ có thể sử dụng sức mạnh này một lần duy nhất. Ngay bây giờ, với đôi bàn tay này, nếu như mình có sức mạnh để bảo vệ Tohka-----! “Tohkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa----!” Trong khoảnh khắc------Shido bất chợt giơ tay phải lên cao. Và sau đó. “Eh………?” Cậu đờ người vì không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Khoảnh khắc cậu vung tay mình xuống, nửa thân trên của hai con đứng chắn cậu đã bay đâu mất, để lại một vết cắt sắc bén. Và thêm một con đằng xa-------một vết cắt chéo đã làm nửa đầu của con đang cầm một bên tay của Tohka trượt dần ra khỏi chỗ của nó. Và rồi, thân thể Tohka đổ sụp xuống mặt đất. “*khụ*………,*khụ……………” “Đây…………là” Shido, không thể tin vào những gì mình vừa chứng kiến, nhìn xuống bàn tay phải của mình. Ở đó. ——trên tay cậu là, một thanh kiếm bao phủ bởi ánh sáng. Phần 2 “Đặt một từ trường hướng 1 giờ, tọa độ 132-50-39. Bán kính 255-246” “Rõ. Đã đặt từ trường bảo vệ; tọa độ 132-50-39. Bán kính 255-246” Lặp lại hướng dẫn của Kannazuki, Minowa nhanh chóng bấm bàn phím. Ngay khi cô nói vậy, từ trường đặt xung quanh thay đổi, di chuyển đến nơi Kannazuki yêu cầu và tạo thành một bức tường vô hình. Ngay lập tức sau đó, Maryoku cannon kẻ thù bắn lên phát nổ ngay vị trí ấy. Mặc dù ánh sáng phát ra từ vụ nổ che hết màn hình nhưng trong khoang chỉ khẽ rung nhẹ. ““…………..”” Tất cả thành viên của đều nín thở. Từ trường bảo vệ, đúng như cái tên của nó, là một loại từ trường dùng để bảo vệ tàu khỏi nguy hiểm từ các cuộc tấn công. Đặc biệt, từ trường càng rộng thì sức che chắn càng giảm và ngược lại. Việc dồn từ trường vào một điểm sẽ làm cho khả năng bảo vệ của nó trở nên vô cùng đáng ghi nhận. Nhưng từ nãy đên giờ, Kannazuki điều khiển nó theo ý mình. Đó là chủ đề mà mạng sống của tất cả mọi người đều đặt vào những chỉ thị của anh ấy. Theo lẽ tự nhiên, với tọa độ nhỏ như vậy thì từ trường sẽ rất mạnh. Và tất cả thành viên đều ngạc nhiên về sự chính xác của nó. Tuy nhiên, nó cũng là con dao hai lưỡi. Lí do rất đơn giản. Tập trung vào một điểm sẽ khiến các phần còn lại rơi vào trạng thái không phòng bị và gặp nguy hiểm. “------Tiếp theo, vẫn vị trí cũ, điều chỉnh bán kính thành 50.69!” “Năm, Năm mươi phảy sáu chín……..!?” “Nhanh nào, nếu không chết đấy. ----------aah, nhưng sự thật là tôi muốn được cảm nhận nỗi đau mà những người ở bên kia chiến tuyến sẽ gây cho chúng ta cơ, tôi không biết làm thế nào nữa bây………….” “Từ trường bảo vệ đã được thiết lập, bán kính là 50.69!” Trong lúc Kannazuki nói, từ trường đã được thiết lập. Và ngay sau đó, loạt Maryoku cannon còn mạnh hơn lúc nãy phát nổ. Có lẽ nó sẽ làm hỏng tàu nếu như sử dụng bán kính từ trường như lúc trước. Như đã nhìn ra được điều đó, Kannazuki thiết kế từ trường với diện tích bao phủ nhỏ hơn. Đó không phải là một hay hai lần. Kể từ phát đầu tiên đến giờ đã là 12 lượt bắn, tất cả đều bị chặn đứng bởi Kannazuki Kyouhei. Sự thực là kẻ thù chỉ có một. Sau ngần đó loạt bắn, trên lí thuyết thì sẽ có thể xác định rõ khu vực vị trí của kè thù nhưng----- “Được rồi, có vẻ như ta đã nắm được tình hình. Trên thực tế, ta muốn chịu …………. Tấn công một chút nhưng, ta không thể để world tree của Commander Itsuka bị thương tổn thêm tí nào nữa.” Sau khi Kannazuki đột nhiên dang tay để thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người, anh vung tay chỉ vào chiến hạm của quân địch hiển thị trên màn hình. “------Chuẩn bị tích tụ Maryoku cannon ” right|350 px “Tại sao chúng ta không thể bắn trúng nó!” Paddington giận dữ đấm nắm đấm của mình xuống tay của chiếc ghế hắn đang ngồi. Mặc dù chúng đã bắn rất nhiều loạt Maryoku cannon, chiến hạm vẫn nhởn nhơ bay trên bầu trời. Hơn nữa, tất cả những gì bên đó làm để đáp trả sự khiêu khích của hắn chỉ là tập trung từ trường vào điểm mà loạt đạn sẽ nhắm tới để phòng thủ. Đúng------giống hệt như chúng đang khinh thường chiến hạm này vậy. “Kh, khoảnh khắc loạt đạn bắn trúng tàu, chúng đã tập trung từ trường bảo vệ vào chính điểm đó khiến cho mọi thương tổn vụ nổ sắp sửa gây ra đều bị ngăn chặn!” “Đừng đùa ta! Làm gì có người nào đủ phi thường để làm chuyện đó!” “Nh, nhưng----“ Tiếng chuông trong buồng lái rung lên ngắt lời của các thuyền viên. “! Phát hiện thay đổi khí động học! Kẻ thù đang tích tụ Maryoku ở khẩu cannon chính trên đinh tàu!” “Kuh…………. Quay phải ở 1-0-4! Thay đổi lựu đạn Maryoku thành từ trường bảo vệ!” “Rõ. Quay phải ở 1-0-4” Theo mệnh lệnh của Paddington, xoay hướng với cơ thể nặng nề của nó. Khoảnh khắc tiếp theo, một tia sáng lóe lên và dòng Maryoku bắn ra từ tàu địch. Nó cắt xuyên qua từ trường của , chọc thủng chiến hạm và đánh bạt mây ở đằng sau nó, chỉ chịu kết thúc khi bay đến tận chân trời. Một trấn động cực lớn ảnh hưởng đến khoang lái của khi việc đó xảy ra. “Damn it----------------Damn it damn it damn ittttttttt!” Sau khi khạc ra từ cổ họng, Paddington đưa ra mệnh lệnh tiếp theo. “Tăng tốc toạn bộ động cơ của tới cực đại từ điểm 50! Sau khi tích tụ đủ từ trường dày 3m ở trước tàu, quay trái. Tổng lực xông lên! Chúng ta sẽ nghiền nát chúng” “Ro,Rõ…………….!” Phần 3 “ahh~ahh~, lúc này Origami đang tận hưởng kì nghỉ ở phía nam đảo. Thật là ghen tị quá đi—“ In a hanger part of the JSDF Tenguu garrison, Mily đang gõ phím trên màn hình, tay kia quạt quạt và than thở. “Cử động tay của nhóc thay cho cái miệng đi.” Và khi Ryouko thể hiện vẻ mặt như cô đã từ bỏ, cô nắm tay mình lại và gõ mạnh vào đầu Mily. *Cốp* kèm theo âm thanh đó là chấn động lan truyền xuống đầu Mily, khiến cô bé ôm đầu la oai oái. “Ouch! Tại, tại sao vậy!” “Đây, nó sẽ là cái tiếp theo. Ta sẽ dùng nó nên nhóc phải nhanh lên thì hơn.” Sau khi nói thế, cô đưa ra một Combat Realizer unit mà cô sử dụng, nắm đấm laze . Một sợi dây chìa ra từ lớp kim loại bao phủ lấy nó và chĩa về hướng Mily.. Đó là một trang bị đặc biệt sử dụng trong các trận đấu tay đôi, nó sử dụng Maryoku tạo ra bởi Realizer nhưng, tầm tấn công quá hạn chế khiến cho nó ít được sử dụng trong đội. Cuối cùng, chỉ còn mình Ryouko mang theo nó trong hành trang của mình. “Mouu…………..Ryouko luôn luôn bạo lực-. Làm ơn hãy nghĩ cho bộ não của thiên tài chứ----“ Trong lúc đưa ra kết luận, Mily lấy ra một sợi cáp và kết nối nó, cô lập tức thực hiện các thao tác chỉnh sửa phức tạp trên màn hình. “Nhóc nói gì thế. Ta thực sự rất tốt bụng đó nhé. Đội trưởng của đội AST lúc mà ta mới gia nhập, phải nói là đáng sợ đến nỗi giờ mỗi lần nghĩ lại khiến ta rùng mình đấy.” Ryouko tím mặt khi cô nói như thế, y hệt như việc đó gợi lại một cảm giác đáng sợ trong cô. Mily quay sang nhìn trong lúc vẫn đang thao tác trên màn hình. “Nguy hiểm……………..điều đó đúng chứ?” “Không đúng thì còn gì nữa.” “? Ý chị là sao?” Nhìn Mily hỏi với một khuôn mặt tò mò, Ryouko buộc lòng phải trả lời. “Xem nào. Ví dụ nhé, mụ ấy sẽ thúc vào bụng chúng ta nếu như chúng ta cứ tip tục nói chuyện như bây giờ.” “Hiểu hiểu.” “Hơn nữa, nếu ai đó khẽ đi ra sau đội trưởng, và *pon*……………..đặt tay lên vai mụ. Chắc chắn, vào một ngày không xa đứa đấy sẽ bị mụ bắt mặc một bộ cosplay đáng xấu hổ. Dĩ nhiên là mặc ở ngoài chiến phục trong lúc đang luyện tập rồi.” “Eehh………….” Mily mở to mắt hết mức. Cô lơ là đến nỗi đặt ngón tay vào nhầm nút và gây ra vô số lỗi trên màn hình. Trong lúc cuống cuồng sửa lỗi, cô nói lại với Ryouko. “Chị, Chị nói đồ cosplay á!” “Ừ. ………….hơn nữa đấy mới chỉ là mở đầu. Nếu tái phạm, was a penalty with that person in cosplay state and an add-on of stepping on the captain” “Heh? They have to step on the captain-san?” “Yes. The members that received the penalty have to step on the captain” Mily nhún vai trong khi đặt tay lên trán. “Tại sao phải làm vậy” “Ta không biết………..nhưng dù sao thì, mọi người trở nên nề nếp từ việc bị trừng phạt.” “Err, vậy, nếu tái phạm lần thứ ba……….” “…………………em muốn nghe sao?” Cảm giác đáng sợ lan tỏa từ cơ thế Ryouko khiến Mily *lắc**lắc* không dám nghe. “Đội trưởng đó thật quá cá nhân.” “…………..Ừ, ta nghĩ thế. There might be a chance if I run through the filter of beautiful Japanese words, probably only a very little amount left has, the possibility of forming that kind of euphemistic expression” “Ha,haha………..” Đối với Ryouko, một người không mấy khi nói bóng gió mà nói như thế, Mily vô tình nở một nụ cười nhạt. Nhưng Ryouko tiếp tục nói băng từ đó. “Mụ ấy đúng là một kẻ biến thái ngoại hạng………….tuy nhiên kĩ năng của ả thật đáng ngưỡm mộ. Nói không ngoa, mụ ấy với Realizer quả thực ở một mức độ khác xa với những người còn lại. Có thể nói mụ là con át chủ bài của AST cũng được.” “Ha,haa, vậy sao. ………….err, sau đó, tại sao người đó không còn ở đây! Chẳng phải với tài năng như thế, cấp trên sẽ để mắt tới cô ấy hay sao.” Khi Mily nói vậy, Ryouko giương ánh mắt đầy hoài niệm. “Điều đó…………….Chị cũng không rõ lắm. Một ngày mụ ấy đột nhiên nói ta cần phải tìm một chủ nhân mà ta có thể phục vụ! Aah, tha thứ cho ta nhé những đồng đội dấu yêu! Đừng ngăn cản ước mơ của ta! Chúng ta sẽ mãi là bạn mà! sau đó biến mất. Để đề phòng, mụ cũng quyết định làm một cuộc tẩy não nho nhỏ………….” Sau đó, cô nhún vai. “Nghiêm túc thì…………Ta cũng thắc mắc mụ ta đang làm gì.” Phần 4 “, đã bị ngăn chặn……….!” “Oyah, ta trượt à. Hnn, quả đúng như tưởng tượng, ta khá kém trong khoản tấn công mà.” Khi Kannazuki nói đùa, tất cả các thành viên đều nở nụ cười bất lực. “----! Chiến hạm địch đang tới!” “Hiểu rồi, chúng định tông nhau chứ gì!” Đó là trận đấu của các chiến hạm sử dụng Realizer, nếu nói cẩn thận thì, đó là cuộc chiến mà bên nào tông thủng được từ trường của bên kia sẽ giành chiến thắng. Kannazuki *fumu* hít một hơi trước khi ra mệnh lệnh tiếp theo. “Đặt tất cả Basic Realizer tới thiết bị lái song song. Chuyển đổi lựu Maryoku sang Từ trường. Chia đôi diện tích và làm dày lớp Realizer tới 2 mét trên bề mặt tàu.” “Rõ, AR- 008 từ máy 1 đến 10, lái song song sẵn sàng.” “Aah, cả Control Realizer nữa, để lại một cái còn đâu tập trung làm hỏa lực Maryoku.” “Rõ------ế?” Tất cả thành viên lặp lại lời của Kannazuki, sau đó trưng ra vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên. Nhưng đó là biểu hiện dễ hiểu. được trang bị và chia ra làm hai loại Realizers. Basic Realizer với khả năng kích nổ Maryoku cho cannon và Territory, còn Control Realizer với mục đích điều khiển Basic Territory. Chừng nào Control Realizer vẫn còn là Realizer, kể cả bình thường nó vô tác dụng, nhưng nó vẫn có thể kích nổ Maryoku như Basic Territory. Trong lúc này; để đối đầu với chiến hạm địch có nguồn Maryoku dồi dào, đây là cách cuối cùng. Tuy nhiên, bỏ đi lượng lớn Control Realizer đồng nghĩa với việc lấy CPU ra khỏi một chiếc máy tính. Kể cả có trích xuất lượng lớn Maryoku nhưng cũng có thể không thiết lập được chúng thành từ trường. Sau khi Kannazuki nhận ra những suy nghĩ khó khắn của các thuyền viên, anh lấy ra một chiếc bờm đen từ ghế chỉ huy và đeo nó lên đầu. “-------Mọi thứ ổn thôi. Nếu có thứ gì thay thế Control Realizer, nó ở đây” Anh nói và chỉ vào đầu mình. “Eh?” “Giải thích để sau vậy. Nếu không muốn rơi xuống, hãy nghe theo chỉ dẫn của tôi.” “Uh------Rõ…………! Control Realizer------máy 2 đến 8, chuyển đổi sang kích nổ Maryoku!” Sau khi mệnh lệnh được đưa ra từ bàn phím, từ trường bao bọc biến mất. ---Và ngay sau đó tái tạo lại. “Không, không thể nào……..” “Phó chỉ huy? Mục đích anh đến Trái Đất là gì vậy?” “Ừm, về cơ bản nó hoạt động không khác chiến phục của AST. Họ sử dụng sóng não để điều khiển Maryoku kích nổ bởi Realizer và ở đây tôi cũng làm như vậy.” “Khống chế. Chiếc tàu bay được trang bị Control Realizer 7 lần.” “Chuyện đó nói sau đi. Kẻ địch đang đến.” Vào thời điểm Kannazuki nói, chuông cảnh báo lại vang lên một lần nữa. “Chiến hạm của kẻ địch, số lượng Realizer đang tăng lên!” “Fuun... lại định tấn công sao? Đến đây nào ” “Tiếp xúc với Territory! Chuẩn bị va chạm với mục tiêu!” Trong khi các phi hành đoàn đang gọi lớn, chiếc chiến hạm rung mạnh như có một trận động đất đang xảy ra. “Kuuh, mở rộng bán kính của Territory! Chuẩn bị tiếp xúc với bề mặt của tàu kẻ địch. Ta sẽ tiêu diệt tàu của kẻ địch chỉ trong một tích tắc!” “Roger! Kích hoạt Territory!” Phần 5 (Chưa dịch xong) Phần 6 (Chưa dịch xong) Phần 7 (Chưa dịch xong) Phần 8 (Chưa dịch xong)